Freaks Like us
by PRINCESSbananaHAMMOCK
Summary: The yellow eyed demon, Azazal, is finally dead, Dean sold his soul and the gates of hell have let out a whole host of problems for the Winchesters. Bobby then calls for help from a long-time friend and hunter to help the boys. *FULL SUMMERY INSIDE* OC Season 3
1. Chpt 1: Short Introductions

**Just a little story I've had in my head for a while now. Posting it tonight to see what anybody thinks of it.**

Summary:

The yellow eyed demon, Azazal, is finally dead, Dean sold his soul and the gates of hell have let out a whole host of problems for the Winchesters.

Bobby then calls for help from a long-time friend and hunter to help the boys. As well as Sam and Dean, she has had her share of grief to last a lifetime.

They're a bit reluctant at first, but in time begin to like having her around and eventually look at her the way they look at each other. Like Family.

[OC/Castiel When he gets introduced.]

Starts off in season 3. Pre-Apocalypse. First book in a possible series.

**Hope You like it X3**

* * *

**Chapter One: Short Introductions**

_THEN_

_1996_

"Class, I'd like to welcome Evangeline Davids," An elderly English middle school teacher chided to her morning class. She stood at the front of the classroom, with her hand on Evangeline's shoulder as a comforting gesture. A few moments earlier Evangeline confessed to her new educator that this was the first school she has admitted to. Growing up in a hunter family, Evangeline had been home-schooled, in between hunts, by her mother, who was a university professor before 'swapping' professions.

"Miss Evangeline has been privately tutored all her life, so let's make her feel welcome." Evangeline tightened her grip on her satchel handle and bit the side of her cheek in a nervousness. She was hardly ever around kids her own age, and didn't get along with them when she was. She was too different. A 'freak' as she so often called herself.

"Why don't you sit over next to Sam. He only arrived two days ago, so you two will have some things in common." The teacher gently pushed Evangeline in the direction of Sam at the table at the back of the classroom.

Sam was about the same height as Evangeline, maybe shorter with fair features. He smiled sweetly when she finally took her seat. Evangeline smiled back out of politeness and placed her satchel under her desk and then proceeded to takeout the necessitates.

Just then, Sam decided to look down under her desk and noticed the contents of her satchel; a switchblade, a water bottle with prayer beads inside it and a small packet of salt. Evangeline's eyebrows knitted together in confusion when she turned to Sam and caught sight of his surprised expression. The confusion was quickly replaced by realisation and dread when she noticed her bag was still open. She skilfully kicked the bag to the side to make sure the opening wasn't in Sam's direction.

Evangeline turned back to the front and silently hoped that he didn't see too much or anything at all.

Ignoring the awkward moment she had in that morning's lesson, Evangeline managed to avoid Sam all day and a wave of relief washed over her when the final bell rang.

She packed her things and proceeded to the exit of the school. She got to the sign at the main gates and stood there waiting for either her mother or father to pick her up. Since they were still on their investigation, they probably wouldn't have been there on time, so she prepared herself for a long wait.

The other kids walked past her, not paying any attention.

"Hey," a male voice called from behind and Evangeline whipped her head around to identify the owner of the voice. It was the boy she managed to avoid all day until now, Sam. "Evangeline, right?" he asked, stopping within arm's length of her. Evangeline nodded and muttered a quiet 'yeah' in response. "I'm Sam." Sam lifted his hand for her to shake it and she did.

"Nice to meet you Sam, but, um… I'm just waiting for my parents so-"

"I just wanted to talk to you about what was in your bag."

_Crap!_ Evangeline internally cursed and dropped Sam's hand a little too quickly and tried to come up with a suitable explanation for what he could have seen. "Hey look," she began, trying to sound non-chalant, "I dunno what you saw earlier but I-"

"It's okay," Sam interrupted again, "my family are hunters too."

Evangeline's mouth formed into a small 'o' in surprise.

"Hunters as in…?" she queried, hoping he would finish the sentence with the answer she wanted.

"Yeah, the supernatural kind." Sam chuckled slightly and placed his hand in his pocket.

Evangeline nodded again. A short silence followed his answer before she decided to speak again. "So, how did you get into it? Hunting, I mean."

Sam shrugged, dropped his bag and leant against the sign. "For as long as I can remember. You?"

"Same." She said sitting down below the sign. "Was just kind born into it. Coming to a school is the closest thing I get to normal. I was homschooled until today and you have no idea how much convincing it took to get my folks to send me here."

Sam tilted his head, "How do you mean?"

"Mom and Dad are pretty adamant on getting me into the 'family business'." Evangeline's dark chocolate eyes rolled at the last two words in the sentence.

"I know how you feel. Hunting isn't something I'm particularly keen on either… My dad kinda thrusted this life on me and my brother. Although Dean doesn't seem to mind." Sam looked blankly into the distance as if in deep thought, then turned back to Evangeline. "I suppose you and I have more in common than we thought, huh?"

Evangeline smiled, "Yeah. We're just two freaks." She joked. Sam laughed al;ong with her.

Their conversation was drawn to a close when an older boy in a leather kacket approached the two.

"C'mon Sammy, Dad's waiting." He said pointing to the black Chevy Impala waiting in the car park.

Sam grabbed his bag from off the ground as Evangeline stood up and did the same. "See you tomorrow, 'Sammy'" She giggle at his nickname. Sam sighed.

"Yeah probably." He said and walked with who Evangeline assumed was Dean, his brother to the car.

"Who's that Sam. Your girlfriend?" Dean teased.

"Shut up. Jerk" Sam retorted, getting into the Impala.

As the car sped by, Sam nodded through the window in goodbye and Evangeline waved back. When the car had disappeared out of sight, Evangeline scanned the car park for her parents, a tall, bald, dark skinned man got out of his car and opened the passenger door. Evangeline made her way over.

"Ready to go kid?" The man asked.

"Let's go." She agreed, smiling slightly.

"You're quite chipper today. Good first day at school?"

"You could say that. I made a friend."

Evangeline and Sam had quickly become good friends and had spent all of the the classes they were in together as a pair. But their short friendship had come to an end a week later when Sam didn't show up to school. She assumed his father had finished his job and they moved on to the next one.

A few weeks had passed, and her efforts in making friends at her new school were fruitless so she retained from making friends in any school after that.

Things didn't go so well after that. Her parents had then died during a hunt and Evangeline had to be taken in by her aunt and uncle.

_2003_

On the outskirts of Albany, New York, a small bar blasted 'Born to be wild' out of the retro jukebox, as its usual customers filled their seats at the bar and the grumpy bartenders went about their business.

In a corner booth, Evangeline was one the phone to an old friend, twiddling with the strands of recently dyed dark- red hair that poked out of her black beanie. The red stood out really nicely against her flawless 'mocha' coloured skin tone.

"Yes... No… Okay I will… Yeah, I'll speak to you soon you surely old drunk. Bye." Evangeline smiled at herself as she hung up her cell. Evangeline had just finished the first hunting job she's had since she left her aunt and uncle after a falling out.

She then took a long sip through the straw and let the vodka, and coke, slide down her throat, but didn't see a man take his place opposite her in the booth. She looked up from her drink to analyse the new comer.

He was tall and well-built with defined cheekbones and full lips. He looked a little bit older than Evangeline, but she couldn't tell because the bar wasn't that well lit. He greeted her with a warm smile and held a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hi." He said, looking her up and down, almost undressing her with his eyes. Evangeline rolled her eyes and chuckled softly.

"Hey buddy." She replied, placing her glass back on the mat.

"So what's a pretty little thing like you, doing in a crappy little bar like this?"

"Oh I come here for the good food and friendly service." Evangeline said, half smiling and her words dripping with sarcasm.

The man chuckled, "I'm Dean by the way."

Evangeline stared at him, contemplating whether or not she should use her real name. In the end she decided against it. "Abigail." She said, feeling quite proud she managed to make up a name on the spot.

"Can I get you another drink Abigail?" Dean asked, pointing to the almost empty glass of vodka and coke with his beer bottle.

Evangeline shrugged and down the last of her drink. She didn't normally accept drinks from strangers in a creepy bar, but her new found freedom made her want to take chances. "Eh, why not? I'm kind of celebrating."

Dean nodded and went to the bar to grab her drink.

Many drinks and 20 minutes of stomach churning flirting later, 'Abigail' was then underneath Dean in a motel room, close to the bar they were just in.

And in the morning, Evangeline rolled over and was surprised to see the bed was empty besides her. She looked over to the bedside table and saw a note, scribbled quickly and messily on a piece of paper. It read: **"**

_**Thanks for last night. Had to leave early. Work."**_

And it was signed with Dean's name at the bottom. Evangeline tossed the note behind her and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Dick." She commented before getting out of bed to look for her underwear and phone.

_NOW_

Evangeline Davids hopped into her silver Volkswagen Golf to the next town on her current hunting job. A Golf isn't exactly a car you'd expect a hunter of supernatural beings to be driving, but she liked the colour.

Just then her phone rang in her bag on the passenger seat, Playing a muffled 'Paradise City' by Guns and Roses.

She brought the phone to her face and **BOBBY** shone on the screen, she quickly answred it.

"Yo." She greeted

"_Evie,"_ a gruff voice replied on the other end, _"You remember When you said to give you a call if I needed, well I could use some help."_

"No can do Roberto. I'm on a case."

"_Okay, where are you now?"_

"West Virginia, why?"

"_I know a couple of hunters there. They can deal with whatever case you're doing right now. I just need you here right now."_

"C'mon, Bobby do I have to?"

"_Girl you still owe me a truck load of favours."_

"Fine, fine. I'm on my way" Evangeline sighed into the phone. "These favours will run out eventually old man."

Bobby chuckled on the other end. _"We'll see. Just get your butt here Evie."_

Evangeline shook her head and pressed the hang up button. It was going to be a long drive to Sioux Falls, so before she left the town she was in, managed to stock up on nourishment. Her definition of nourishment being six packets of Willy wonky Nerdz, a big pack of peanut M&M's, a twelve pack of Dr. Pepper and a Pringles can.

"This is going to be a tiring journey." Evangeline mumbled to herself and turned the volume of the radio all the way up.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! I really want to know what people think! :)**


	2. Chapt 2: Meet Your New Huntin' Partner

**I've got an unbelievable amount of free time, so I'm just going to continue with this :L**

**This chapter is still a bit of an introduction, this is where the main character formally meats the Winchesters and how she starts hunting with them**

**Enjoy X3**

* * *

"Pour some sugar on me, OOHH in the name of LOVE!" Evangeline tapped the steering wheel as she sang out of key to the Def Leppard song.

Her small silver car drove past stacks of abandoned cars and she smiled, recognising Bobby's house.

Evangeline grabbed a handful of her remaining Nerdz and shoved them into her mouth in a very unladylike manor. She then fished her phone out of her bag and the gun her father left her years ago and departed from the car.

Even though she shared several phone calls with the older hunter, Evangeline hadn't actually seen bobby in over 6 months. It was on the 10th anniversary of her parent's death, she decided to take on a lot more dangerous hunts, on her own no less, almost getting herself killed on occasion. This reckless attitude worried Bobby, and he would call to check up on her at least 3 times a week.

Swallowing the candy, Evangeline raised her hand into a fist and knocked on the front door. It was a few moments before the door opened to reveal the signature dirty beard and baseball cap that only belonged to Bobby Singer.

"Hey Bobby" Evangeline grinned cheekily.

"Hey kiddo." Bobby greeted, pulling her in for a hug.

"So what was this favour that was so important, it couldn't wait another week?" They both pulled apart, ending the hug and Evangeline formed a questioning look.

"Well it is important. But you aint gonna like it."

"Then why the hell am I here?" she asked sarcastically.

"Get inside, idgit." Bobby led her into the house and closed the door behind her.

After explaining the recent rise in demon activity, and going into a fair amount of depth about the Winchesters, Bobby concluded his story with a request.

"So Evie, I need you to start huntin' with the boys from now on." Bobby asked as gently as he could at the same time pouring the both of them a glass of whiskey.

Evangeling took the glass from Bobby, looking sceptical. "So you want me to baby sit them?"

Bobby sucked in a breath, "I suppose, but they'll be babysitting you too in a way. Lord knows you need taking care of"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"C'mon Evie." He sat down on one of the seats in the living room, "We both know you've been seeing more of you fair share of tricky hunts. Without the know how or right equipment, or so I'm told."

"Bobby, Ive been in the game all my live. I don't mean to toot my own horn or nothing, but Im a damn good hunter. Besides, I'm still alive aren't I?" She shrugged taking a sip of her whiskey.

"Only just. Whats that on your neck?"

Evangeline ran her hand over the side of her neck and felt the material of the bandage that was covering it. "Vampire bite." Bobby raised his eyebrows, not amused by her tone. "What?! I whooped his ass in the end. This is nothing but a kitten scratch compared to the other wounds I've received."

"Girl you wont be going out on any more hunts on your own. End of discussion!

"C'mon Bobby, I-"

"Don't 'C'mon Bobby' me girl!" He said in a tone that was strict and authoritative.

Evangeline made a clicking noise with her tongue in annoyance and turned he head to the side. "Fine. The things I'd only do for you old man."

Bobby smiled to himself in victory. It wasn't every day that he managed to convince a stubborn mule such as Evangeline Davids to do something she didn't want to. The stubbornness is one of the personality traits that reminded him of Sam and Dean.

"So when do I get to meet the famous Winchester bros?"

Bobby placed his now empty glass on a nearby table top and glanced at his watch. "They should be here within the hour."

"Yippie." She said, sarcasm dripping from her response .Evangeline then gulped down the last of her drink, making a disgusted face afterwards. Whiskey wasn't exactly one of her favourite alcoholic beverages it burned her throat and always gave her a headache. But booze was booze, and she couldn't say no to a free drink.

It wasn't too long before they heard a pounding at the front door. "that be the boys." Bobby commented, getting out of his seat and walked over to the front door to answer it.

Evangeline walked out of the living room and into Bobby's study. "Ill just be in her then."

She fingered the dusty books on the shelves, not looking for any in particular, and plucked one thick leather bound book that was entitled "Greek Mythology 1: Gods and Goddesses." She skimmed through the pages, only really looking at the images, like a child would, at the same time listening to the voices coming from the hallway.

Bobby walked into the study followed by two other men who she then assumed where Sam and Dean. Her eyes widened when she recognised the shorter Winchester.

Evangeline had an excellent memory, and she certainly remembered the night she had spent with dean Winchester. Although, at the time he didn't know her real name and she didn't know he was a Winchester. And neither of them knew each other were hunters.

Dean obviously didn't remember Evnagekline as he gave her a cheeky smile. "Whos this?" He asked Bobby, still grinning.

Before Evangeline or Bobby where able to answer, Sam beat them to it. "Evangeline?" Evangeline creased her eyebrows, confused to how the taller Winchester knew her. Then it clicked almost immediately.

"Sammy…?" She she asked and Sam rolled his eyes at hi hated nickname. He then nodded. "Wow, I haven't seen you since Middle school. You got…tall."

"Yeah and you got… red" Sam said, pointing out her dark red, curly locks. Evangeline fiddled with the ends of her hair and shrugged with a smile.

"Sorry, did I miss something?" Dean interjected.

Evangeline faced dean, a sideways smile plastered on her face. "Hi, Evangeline Davids, or as you probably know me as 'Abigail'."

"What? I don't- Oh!" Dean fumbled over his word, rubbing the back of his neck out of embarrassment and laughing nervously.

"Dean, is she talking about what I think she's talking about?" Sam asked his brother. Dean smiled sheepishly and Sam shook his head. What did he expect?

"I don't wanna know." Bobby exclaimed, throwing his hands up for added emphasis to his point.

"So Evangeline," Sam quickly said, trying to change the subject, "What are you doing here?"

Evangeline walked over to Bobby and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'll let Bobby fill you guys in." Both Winchester boys looked at Bobby expectantly.

"Well boys," he began with a sigh, "Meet your new huntin' partner."

Sam and Dan stared at Bobby and Evangeline in disbelief for a 50 seconds before one of them eventually spoke up.

"What?" asked Dean.

"You heard me."

"Yeah we heard you. We're just having a hard time wrapping our heads around the concept of a complete stranger working with us."

"Well you two obviously know each other _very_ well." Evangeline then lightly elbowed Bobby in the ribs. Dean gave the old hunter a bemused look.

"But seriously Evie has agreed to help you guys."

Sam remained silent while Dean prepared to disagree. "No offence, I'm sure she's a good hunter and all, but we don't need any help."

"uum, she has a name" Evangeline said quietly but everyone ignored her.

"Boys, we don't know what we let out of that gate, so we really need all the help we can get. Evangeline has been huntin' for as long as you two, she can speak 3 languages fluently, has mastered judo last year and her speciality is demons. Somehow she has sent herself on some real crazy huntin' jobs and is still in one piece."

"Oh Robert, you flatterer." Evangeline jokingly blushed.

"The answer is still no." Dean waved him off making for the kitchen. He reached the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Listen boys, this isn't up for discussion.

"Look Bobby," Evangeline tried calming down the tow men, "If they don't want me then so be it. I shall now be on my way."

"Oh no, you aint wriggling your way out now."

Evangeline huffed and crossed her arms like a child throwing a tantrum.

"All I'm sayin' is, take her with you. You could use the help to take on the extra demon baggage"

Sam shrugged "I'm all for it." dean almost choked on his beer.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"Dean come on. If she really has a good grasp on demon lore as Bobby says she does, Evangeline could help us with your… problem."

Dean sighed when he realised what 'problem he was referring to.

"Sam, I told you not to open that particular can of worms." Dean then looked at Bobby and Sam's pleading expressions. "But if Bobby really wants us to do this, we've got no other choice now do we?"

Bobby's expression softened "Thank you."

"But first things first," Dean pointed a finger at Evangeline, causing her to jump, "Let's set some rules here. Don't go running into trouble. Because the minute me or Sam have to save your ass from certain danger, you're out. Got it?"

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Taking a sip from his beer bottle, Dean nodded to their agreement.

"Better go grab my crap then. Now that we're gonna be travel buddies." Evangeline said, leaving the study and the house and made her way over to her car trunk to grab clothes and hunting supplies.

As she was packing her clothes and other things she heard laughing coming from behind her. When she turned around to find out who it was, Evangeline noticed Dean giggling at her car. "What?" she asked.

"That lunch box is your ride?"

"Don't mock Henrietta." Evangeline began stroking the hood. "She gets me from A to B, the mileage and gas is pretty good and it's a pretty colour."

Dean turned around sniggering to himself.

"I have to agree with him, Evie, "bobby said coming out of the house, Sam following behind. "Your mothers old car isn't exactly the huntin' type."

Evangeline stuck her tongue out at his insult, making him and Sam laugh.

Evangeline grabbed t5he bag full of clothes, her favourite CD's, her journal, a small sawed-off shot gun, complete with iron and salt rounds, a silver dagger and a silver necklace with a necklace with a cross pendant that her mother left her.

Sam caught sight of the necklace and lifted an eyebrow. "You Christian?"

"Was. Kinda lost faith after my parents snuffed it. It's only for sentimental value really."

"I'm sorry. "Sam offered his condolences, looking sincere.

"It's okay, Its been over 10 years now." Evangeline shut the trunk and her and Sam made their way over to Dean and Bobby who were bedside the Impala. She whistled in awe at the classic car. "I call shot gun!"

Dean snorted. "Uh, no." He stopped her from opening the door, "You're gonna have to earn shot gun. Till then, back seat." He went over to the opposite side and hopped in.

"Bastard." Evangeline swore only loud enough that the people on the outside could hear. Sam chuckled again and opened the back door before getting in the front.

Quickly shoving her things into the back seat, Evangeline gave Bobby a quick goodbye hug and passed him her car keys to keep till she needed them again.

After saying their farewells, Dean drove out of Bobby's lot and out of Sioux Falls.

20 minutes of awkward silence had gone past and Evangeline was growing closer to boredom. She had played out several conversation starters ion her mind before settling on her favourite.

"So… Who wants to play 20 questions?" she asked the Winchesters, leaning forward.

Dean sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Why do I get the feeling I've made a huge mistake?"

* * *

**Please Read and Review :) **

**Comments keep me going**


End file.
